


Did you miss me?

by Luzifersboyfriend



Series: Motanite [2]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Mianite
Genre: Again not really but sorta, Coming In Pants, Dianite is dead and so he can only talk inside their head, Dianite just teases him until he excuses himself, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, For Lack Of A Better Term, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Spirit Sex, guided masturbation, not really - Freeform, this is basically pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzifersboyfriend/pseuds/Luzifersboyfriend
Summary: Dianite is bored in his spirit form and so he teases Mot in a meeting with the heroes until Mot has to excuse himself, riled up by Dianite's teasing and dirty talking. He then masturbates in private to Dianite's instructions.
Relationships: Lord Dianite/Mot_Screziato (Mianite)
Series: Motanite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037880
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Did you miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this broke through my writer's block. I wrote this in one sitting this morning, instead of having breakfast. I know the tags sound weird, but it all makes sense, I promise.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

_Mot, darling._

He startled, shoulders tensing and only barely resisting the urge to whirl around and look behind himself for him. He wouldn't be there.

The problem was that Dia only ever called him _darling_ when he needed him for something entirely not business-related and the low tone of his voice made the bottom of his spine tingle.

He couldn't just up and leave, they were in the middle of another investigative search and the Other-Spark - Sparklez or whatever he called himself - was reading another history book out loud for the group. They needed Mot here, he was the only one who was of this world, they needed his insight on history.

_Don't you miss me?_

He shivered, jaw clenching at the impossibly close whisper. It felt like if he just turned his head he could press his nose into Dia's cheek and be back with him like they'd been ten years ago.

Swallowing, he forced his thoughts to work as a reply.

_Of course I miss you, milord, but I can't- I can't just leave!_

He got a deep chuckle in response that made his knees shake, he swore he could feel Dia's lips brushing the shell of his ear.

_You've changed, my dear. Once upon a time you wouldn't have hesitated, you would've taken me right here if I had asked._

Mot swallowed down the whine of protest he wanted to give, aware that no one but him could hear his god.

_I-I haven't changed, milord! This is different, they're different! And the Other-Alyssa is here, I can't- not in front of her!_

Even if it wasn't _his_ Alyssa, Firefoxx was still _like_ her and Mot couldn't make himself give in in front of her. His own Alyssa had never known about the depth of his relationship to their God, and he wanted to keep it that way even if the book- he shuddered, even if they all already knew.

They didn't know this, they didn't know how tight Dia's leash for him was.

_And you wouldn't want it any other way, my darling._

The prompt reply to his racing thoughts made him sway in place for a moment, blinking rapidly to refocus on the other heroes.

_Say it, Mot. Tell me how much you like this, entertain me, will you?_

He swallowed thickly, and then again, forcing his thoughts to focus.

_I-I like it, milord. I like how well you take care of me, how you make sure I will always do your bidding correctly._

_Yes, dear. But what does it **do** to you?_

The phantom caress of hands wound around his throat and trailed down over his stomach, making him straighten up automatically and almost take a step back. His Other shot him an odd look and Mot swallowed against the tightness of his throat.

He needed to stay calm, act normal. None of them could know!

Dia was toying with him tonight.

_Are you not my Champion, Mot? Did you not swear your undying loyalty to me? Or does an oath given fifteen years ago not count anymore?_

Mot could only shake his head the barest of _nos._ Of course the oath counted! He _loved_ Dia and Dia knew this. He'd given the oath even before anything had grown from their love, and he still followed it now.

_Then **tell me!** What- does- it- do- to you?_

Each word was punctuated with another ghostly touch, dragging deeper over his stomach beneath his clothes until a hand - so achingly familiar, even where there was nothing to see - wrapped around him, brushing over his crotch gently before starting to play with his soft dick.

_Tell me, dear, or you know I'll have to punish you for disobeying._

_I-_ even to his own ears, Mot sounded desperate inside his head.

_I get off on it! I- I like when you punish me, I like it when you so openly claim me in front of others, I like knowing you could request me at any time, anywhere-_

He was breathing hard, even though he hadn't said a single word. Forcing his breath out through his nose, he clamped his mouth shut again. Dia was still touching him, and at this rate he would be hard in no time.

For him too it had been a long time since he had been able to have any time for himself. Especially with Dia, even after his return things had been so busy that he had had no chance to retire for a quiet evening alone without immediately passing out.

Not even Dia's earlier reprimands had led to anything since either Dia himself or Mot had been requested in public after. Which had made it really uncomfortable for him for a while, having a boner in public was never fun.

So this wasn't ideal either. And it was _Dia_ touching him. Even if he couldn't actually, even if he had no hands to touch him with, he could project the sensation until Mot swore he was right here with him.

His resolve swayed and Dia latched onto it like a kraken.

_Yes, my dear Mot, give in. It won't take long, don't disobey me, you know it will only make it worse._

His voice was so smooth, so enticing, Mot had no doubt of where his reputation as the trading god had come from. He could talk the best of them out of their money.

Or out of their pants, in his case.

The phantom touch tightened around his dick and an involuntary breath of air escaped him. His Other was still watching him.

He swallowed thickly, looking away.

_Imagine what all else I could do to you, darling, just imagine what it would be like to finally have me inside of you again, hm? Soon, my dear, I know. For now, why don't you do this for me? The meeting will be here afterwards, you will be back in no time._

_Since when is anything more important than me, your god, your master?_

His voice was honey-sweet and rumbling through Mot like the purring of a large cat.

Mot's gaze flitted through the room, from one hero to the next, they were all there and for once they were all listening - or at least _quiet,_ he doubted his other was actually listening - and surely, the book must end soon, it couldn't be _that_ long-

Another particularly pronounced stroke of Dia's phantom touch made him falter and forcibly bite down on a noise, the rumbling laughter in his ears his only response.

His resolve cracked and crumbled.

"Excuse me, heroes," he forced out, swallowing, "I will be back soon, I have important matters to attend to. My- _our-"_ he looked over at his Other, making eye contact, "god has requested my presence elsewhere."

His Other raised a surprised eyebrow at him but something stopped him from complaining, maybe the edge in Mot's voice or the heated look in his eyes. They all knew of his relationship with Dia, or at the very least of how tightly Dia could control him - with punishment, if need be. A shiver ran down his spine.

It very much felt like they _knew_ what he was going to do.

For a moment, no one said anything but then Sparklez interrupted his reading to nod at him, "go ahead, see you later. We'll manage on our own."

His words were accompanied by nodding and murmuring from the others, for once Tom - Mot's Other - stayed blessedly silent, and Mot couldn't help wondering if Dia had told him just what he was planning with Mot. Because there was a faint blush on his cheeks and he wasn't looking Mot in the eye.

Mot turned around and strode out of the room, Dia's laughter ringing in his ears, warm and satisfied. A tug on his scarf automatically made him straighten his shoulders and lift his head, Dia purring in his ear.

_Yes, walk with pride, my champion. Your quest is noble, truly. Someone has to relieve me of this boredom, and oh, you look so pretty when you're trying to keep it together._

Mot blushed, ducking his head deeper into his scarf before another tug - this time a painful pinch at his neck - made him straighten back up with a low whine.

_Your other asked why he wasn't requested for the mission,_ Dia went on and his glee was practically dripping through the thoughts.

_I explained to him just what I wanted to do to you._

Mot couldn't even scrape the thoughts together to complain at that, his blush only deepened.

He was walking quickly, glad that this book had also been in the Urulu library, so the walk to his house was not far. It still ached with every step but soon, soon he would be on his own with Dia.

Inside, he shut the door, making his way down into the lower level, where there were no windows, to heavily lean against a wall, face flushed and panting.

_Aren't you a beautiful picture, darling Mot,_ Dia purred, making him whine once more.

_See, I don't even need to punish you now. Was that so hard?_

Mot squirmed against the wall, not willing to answer before a rather painful tug on his dick made him shake his head wildly, crying out _"No, milord!"_

_Undress,_ came the order and Mot fumbled with his clothes and the fastenings of his pants until he could shove them down and out of the way, taking his cock out and pushing his top up.

A beat of silence was his answer, before Dia relented _I'll let it count._

_Now, darling, touch yourself for me. Slowly at first, I want to see your legs shaking from it._

Mot made a low whimpering sound in his throat, eyes squeezing shut and leaned heavily against the wall, reaching down with one hand to start stroking himself.

He was already hard and leaking but he forced himself to go slow, grip shaky and uncoordinated. It took a few strokes for him to find a pace, Dia crooning in his ear all the way.

It didn't take long for the shaking to start, just as Dia had said. He curled in, back pressing more insistently against the rough sandstone wall, legs spreading wide and shaking, squirming with every pass of his hand.

_Let me hear you, Mot, come on. No one else is here._

"Please, milord! _Dia, please,_ I- I can't- I can't keep going like this, please, can I come, I need to come," he cried, whining desperately and squeezing at the base of his dick to stop himself from speeding up.

Dia tutted in his ear, loud and delighted, purring. The noise went right into his bones, making Mot moan helplessly and sink further down the wall.

_Do you think you deserve it?_

Mot whined in surprise at the question, eyes still forced shut so he could imagine Dia leaned over him with that gleam in his eyes that meant there was no right answer.

"Mm-please, Dia! _Yes,_ yes, I do, I did what you asked!" he pleaded shakily, hand having stopped completely at the base of his cock.

_Then go ahead,_ came the answer. _Go on, touch yourself for me, boy. Make yourself come by thinking of me. Of how I would do it if I could be here with you, of how I would split you open and claim you so deeply you had no choice but to come for me._

Mot whined, high and strained, hand flying over his dick at the words, fast and unbidden. It barely took more than that to make him come, twisting so he could press his other arm against the wall and lean on it, curl in over his dick as he worked himself through it on shaking legs.

"Oh god, Dia, _please,"_ he moaned, knees almost buckling as he slowed his hand.

Before he even had a chance to stop and survey the mess, Dia spoke up again in his head, a gleeful dark edge to his thoughts.

_Keep going._

It wasn't a request. It wasn't a plea. That was an _order._

Mot mewled, forcing his throat to work around the words. "But it's too much, I- I just came, please, I need a break."

_I decide when you need a break and I say keep. going._

The tone of Dia's voice was intimately familiar. He wasn't joking.

Mot was still shaking but slowly, he started touching himself again, working his hand over his dick and hissing at the overstimulation that resulted.

He couldn't stand still, his legs kept shifting, tensing and shaking from the feeling and he whined, pleading with Dia to let him stop. But Dia just murmured in his ear how well he was doing and that it had been so long since he'd come for him that surely he had more to give than just that.

Mot pressed his arm harder into the rough sandstone, trying to find a sensation to balance out the overwhelming amount of feedback from his cock.

The edge of _oh god too much oh fuck please_ was slowly ebbing, his hand speeding up again with every stroke until his hips were pressing forward into his hand desperately with every stroke, moans and cries falling from his lips. It still hurt, it was still too much but it was easier to deal with.

And he could feel his second orgasm just out of reach, hand working frantically over his red and sore cock, his previous orgasm having made the slide so much smoother.

_Yes, that's it, there we go, my dear. Keep going, you're so close, one more for me, you have so much to give to your god, isn't that right, Mot?_

He groaned, guttural and desperate, unable to answer with words or thoughts.

_Yes, come for me, darling._

That too was not a request, but an order.

And his body followed it easily, hips pushing forward and back arching on a wordless shout as he came again.

He frantically jerked himself off until he couldn't any longer and then slumped against the wall in exhaustion.

_Good boy,_ Dianite cooed in his ear, voice happy and soft. _Look how well you did for me, darling. So obedient, so beautiful. Rest for a moment, here, my love._

Mot only mewled, stumbling to the side so he could sit down heavily against the wall, panting and out of breath. His legs were still shaking, his hand was dirty and so was the wall and his underwear.

It took him a long moment to calm down again, in which Dianite praised him softly, voice having changed to the other tone that was just as familiar to him. It meant that Mot had done well.

After his breathing had slowed again, he looked for paper towels to clean himself off with, cleaning his hands and the wall as best he could. Dia stopped him before he could clean or change his underwear.

_Leave them on,_ he commanded. Mot groaned but muttered _"Yes, Dia,"_ in defeat. He was too tired to fight him any longer.

_Good boy,_ came the answer, that in Mot's ears sounded way too satisfied.

_Now, don't you have a meeting to get back to, Mot?_

Way, way too satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, you can find me on my tumblr under @iscariot-rising.


End file.
